


Вслед за белым кроликом

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оз решает узнать истинную природу чувств Гила. Как далеко он последует за ним? Насколько сильны его чувства к молодому господину?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вслед за белым кроликом

**Author's Note:**

> И тут я понял, что меня накрыло... (с) Какой фэндом, вах. Картинки в моей голове снова радуют фантазию. Писалось под песню Novecento - Cry.
> 
> [Очаровательная иллюстрация нарисована Death Year](http://cs315929.vk.me/v315929511/78b4/bK16H47KnbY.jpg)

Свет из высоких стрельчатых окон рисовал замысловатую паутину на досках пола. В такой теплый летний вечер следовало бы прогуляться во дворе поместья… И обязательно влипнуть в какую-нибудь передрягу, коих во дворе Безариусов было предостаточно. Пожалуй, находить неприятности на свою – и Гила – голову – это дар. И Оз, не без оснований, полагал, что он этим даром обладает. Впрочем, размышлять об этом ему не хотелось. Книга оказалась слишком интересной, чтобы её можно было бросить вот так, на середине и помчаться изучать темные углы и потайные комнаты поместья. Оз снова оторвал взгляд от книги, на миг засмотревшись в окно. Ничего такого особенного там не было, но сама атмосфера ленивого тепла летнего вечера, стрекот насекомых и аромат каких-то цветов, наполняющий комнату через открытое окно, не давали спокойно дочитать книгу. Зеленые глаза Оза вернулись к ровным строчкам на бумаге. У двери раздался легкий звон. Такой звонкий, недовольный звук издает только фарфоровая посуда, звякая друг о друга. Ощущения не обманули юного Безариуса. Через пару мгновений в комнату вошел Гилберт, неся поднос с чашкой, молочником и чайничком, расписанными какими-то невзрачными розочками. Подобной посуды у миссис Кейт водилось в достатке. Оз проследил взглядом за тем, как Гил водрузил свою ношу на столик и налил в чашку чая.  
\- Молодой господин с самого утра читает. Неужели вам не хочется выйти на улицу в такой чудесный день? - Похоже, Гилберт разделял сомнения Оза касательно досуга. «Молодой господин» с унынием отметил, что его снова обозвали самым неподобающим образом.  
\- Нет, мне хочется дочитать хотя бы до середины… И, - Оз устало вздохнул, - Гил, хватит меня так называть. Ты уже делаешь большие успехи, но явно порой забываешь о моей просьбе.  
Гил смутился, что было для него не редкостью:  
\- Да, прости… Оз. Я помню.  
Безариус одобрительно улыбнулся и вернулся к чтению.  
\- Может, сделаете… кхем… сделаешь перерыв и выпьешь чаю? – Неуверенно предложил Гил, быстро вспомнив о своём обещании.  
\- Ещё страничкууууу, Гил… - Показательно проныл в ответ Оз, переворачивая страницу. – Эдгар как раз вызвал его на дуэль…  
Гилберт не стал уточнять, кто именно принимал участие в дуэли в столь любимом Озом произведении. Черноволосый паренек сел в кресло рядом со столиком и оперся на него локтем, устремив взгляд на своего господина и молча ожидая. Гилу нравилось смотреть на него, нравилось, как ветерок касается золотистых волос, как сосредоточенно и одновременно спокойно лицо Оза в такие моменты, как быстро он переворачивает страницу… Гил не заметил, что залюбовался юным Безариусом. От Оза это обстоятельство не укрылось. Он уже давно замечал, что Гил как-то… странно долго может смотреть на него. Просто вот так сидеть и смотреть как Оз читает или учится. Но самое странное было в том, что Безариус находил это… волнительным? Да. Пожалуй, это слово наиболее подойдет в данном случае. Взгляд желтых, словно волчьих, глаз не напрягал, не смущал и не раздражал. Но очень мешал читать. Оза будоражило такое внимание, не позволяло сосредоточиться. И вот, как раз когда Гил задумался, засмотревшись на Оза, зеленые глаза оторвались от глади страницы и встретились с желтыми. Какой-то миг они смотрели друг другу в глаза но Гил, спохватившись, понял, что его фактически поймали за руку и отвел взгляд, якобы озаботившись чаем для Оза. Блондин резко закрыл книгу, от чего та издала легкий хлопок. Казалось бы, совсем безобидный звук, однако Гил едва заметно вздрогнул. Вечер клонился к закату, и воздух наполнился треском цикад и дурманящим ароматом сада, к которому теперь примешивался терпкий запах горячего чая. Гилберт уже хотел взять поднос и направится к Озу, но тот предугадал его движение и, бросив книгу на стол, подошел к Гилу и забрался на подлокотник кресла, в котором он сидел. Слуга подвинулся на край кресла, чтобы освободить больше места для своего господина, но тот удержал его, опустив руку на плечо.  
\- Будь здесь.  
Гил замер, не зная как поступить дальше. От столь сложного выбора его избавил Оз, вопросом, который уже некоторое время назойливо жужжал в голове Безариуса.  
\- Гил, скажи, я тебе нравлюсь?  
Черноволосый паренек судорожно сглотнул и густо покраснел, делая устный ответ совершенно излишним и необязательным. Но Оз собирался добиться именно его.  
\- О… о чем ты, Оз? Конечно, мне повезло с господином, ты очень умный, честный и… я благодарен Безариусам за то, что мне позволили…  
Но Оз перебил его, не дав договорить и отрицательно помотав головой:  
\- Нет, я не о том. Не надо превозносить благородство дяди Оскара и уж точно – моё. Я сейчас вовсе не об этом. Гил… я нравлюсь тебе… не как друг… не как господин… понимаешь?  
Он не знал, каким бы ещё словом это описать. Все, которые оказывались на языке, так и не успевали с него слететь. Оз вовремя глотал их, поскольку слова эти прозвучали бы либо глупо, либо пошло. Поэтому, он счел лучшим объяснить:  
\- Я часто замечаю, что ты смотришь на меня… Подолгу… словно даже отдаляясь от реальности. О чем ты думаешь Гил? Я нравлюсь тебе?  
Похоже, чем больше Оз объяснял, тем сильнее краснел его слуга. Прямую зависимость этих двух фактов было невозможно скрыть. Блондин запнулся, понимая, что такому морально хрупкому человеку, как Гил он подобным вопросом мог нанести нечто вроде психологической травмы. Кто его знает, о чем он сейчас думает? Может, только о том, что больше никогда не будет так безрассудно пялиться на Оза? Безариус вовсе не этого добивался. Он улыбнулся, отпуская плечо Гила, и положил руку на его макушку, ласково приглаживая черные кудри.  
\- Я совсем напугал тебя, да? Просто скажи мне. От твоего ответа наша дружба не исчезнет. Я не стану думать о тебе хуже, не прогоню тебя. Гил, мы ведь друзья, правда? Скажи мне, - это была явная манипуляция и запрещенный приём. Но Озу нисколько не было стыдно за такую мелочь.  
Гил как-то жалобно всхлипнул и потупил взгляд. Пару вдохов он изучал рисунок ковра на полу после чего, так и не поднимая глаз, выдохнул нечто вроде «да». Разобрать было действительно сложно, но сердце Оза пропустило удар.  
\- Что? – Озу просто пришлось переспросить, поскольку он не был уверен, что расслышал правильно. Он просто обязан был правильно расслышать.  
Похоже, Гил воспринял это как изощренную пытку и всхлипнул ещё громче. Оз начинал сомневаться не расплачется ли он, что не было бы чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. У Гила, словно, была аллергия на трогательные или грустные моменты. Чуть что – из глаз текут слезы… Темноволосый наконец оторвался от созерцания пола и повторил уже четко:  
\- Да.  
Оз был готов поспорить, что знает, что в тот миг чувствовал Гил. Эмоции буквально были написаны на его лице. Он явно хотел провалиться сквозь землю, подумывал о том, куда бы ему отступать от кресла и отчаянно готовился к тому, что сейчас его прогонят. Оза его отношение к самой ситуации удивило даже больше, чем ответ. Поскольку именно на такой ответ он и рассчитывал. Гил весь сжался в кресле, судорожно сжимая пальцами подлокотник, он был так напряжен, словно ожидал, что Оз его вот-вот ударит и был готов к такому повороту событий.  
\- Гил…  
Безариус не думал, что такой простой и невинный вопрос повергнет его слугу в такой шок. Похоже, он либо переоценил выдержку Гила, либо… недооценил силу его симпатии.  
Ещё несколько секунд Оз думал, что сказать, чтобы облегчить участь Гила, которую сам же ему великодушно и предоставил. Он не видел ничего плохого в привязанности Гила. Да… необычное, даже слегка безумное… но ничего плохого. Укол совести был весьма ощутим. Оз так и не нашел нужных слов, а потому решил действовать исходя из минутного побуждения. Он наклонился к Гилберту, обнимая того и зарываясь лицом в мягкие кудри, его пальцы ласково, почти невесомо поглаживали спину Гила. На мгновение застигнутый врасплох Гил застыл. Оз с удовольствием отметил, что совершил нечто, чего его слуга не ожидал. Затем его плеча неуверенно коснулись дрожащие пальцы. Вряд ли это были объятия, скорее поиск опоры. Но Оз решил, что это можно считать достаточно смелым ответом для такого зажатого парня, как Гил. Он впервые так близко чувствовал Гилберта. Кудри пахли чаем и теплом… Этот легкий, ненавязчивый аромат мигом перебил всё благоухание сада внизу, за распахнутым окном. Озу хотелось вдыхать его ещё и ещё…  
\- Ты… ты не злишься на меня? – сбивчиво проговорил уже менее перепуганный Гил. Он всё ещё дрожал, но страх явно отступал.  
\- Глупый… - прошептал Оз, продолжая гладить спину своего юного слуги, - мне не из-за чего злиться. Это… приятно…  
Он не сказал и половины того, что мог бы, того, что чувствовал, но вовсе не потому, что не хотел. Оз просто не мог уложить эмоции в слова. Его переполняло какое-то тягучее тепло, нежность и в то же время… запах волос и тела Гила невероятно будоражил. Он уже давно думал о Гилберте вовсе не в дружеском ключе… Картинки в его голове возникали иные, самой мягкой из которой была нынешняя сцена. Ему хотелось изучать Гила, чувствовать его тепло и наблюдать за совершенно очаровательным румянцем на бледных щеках. Рука Оза сама скользнула под белую рубашку Гила в поисках тепла… Чистого, неприкрытого и такого… настоящего. Его кожа была удивительно мягкой и нежной… Оз ощутил, что в нём это пробудило несколько хищные эмоции. Всенаполняющая нежность сменилась терпким возбуждением. Конечно, многие подростки в его возрасте… Хм… Думают не о том, о чем подобает думать отпрыскам великих герцогов, но Оз явно бил все рекорды по собственным меркам – ведь его мысли были заполнены ароматом этих черных, словно вороново крыло, кудрей и невинным румянцем на щеках слуги… Пальцы Оза прочертили линию вдоль позвоночника, ласково пробежались по лопаткам. Гил шумно выдохнул и заерзал в кресле, словно пытаясь вывернуться из объятий господина.  
\- Оз… Что… что ты… - бессвязный лепет показывал, что мысли Гила тоже явно не касались его прямых обязанностей. Он никак не мог подобрать нужную формулировку. Страх и смущение приказывали ему немедленно отступить и отстраниться, но чувства и тело явно диктовали свои условия. Ему не было неприятно. Нет… Ему нравилось. Оз понял это по учащенному сердцебиению и вмиг осипшему голосу.  
\- Тише… - Оз шептал прямо на ухо Гила, продолжая изучать пальцами изгибы лопаток Гила и узор его ребер. Он сам в тот момент не очень понимал, что делает. Нет, Оз точно знал, ЧТО именно он делает. Благо, библиотека дяди Оскара была насыщенной и разнообразной, к тому же, совершенно общедоступной… Но ЗАЧЕМ он это делал? Ответ был чрезвычайно простым и в то же время – совершенно ничего не объяснял. Ему так хотелось. Он вдыхал Гила, он касался Гила, он чувствовал Гила… И ему было мало. Оз явственно ощущал, как быстро, ритмично бьется его сердце, до недавних пор в его душе ещё сидел страх, что он всё не так понял… Что Гил не захочет и думать о подобном. Но то, что Оз чувствовал точно не означало отказ и неприятие. Руки Гила уже уверенно легли на плечи Оза, он чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее, то, как мелко дрожат пальцы на его плечах и как доверчиво Гил позволяет рукам своего господина касаться его там, где только вздумается. Закат уже становился алым. Солнце неуклонно катилось к западу, раскрашивая комнату всё более пестрыми цветами. Оз, насколько он ещё мог соображать, понимал, что им никто не помешает, что в его комнату прислуга не войдет без стука, что дядя Оскар ещё вчера уехал в Риверру, чтобы с кем-то встретиться… Решение было настолько порывистым, что Оз даже сам опешил от своей смелости. Он подхватил Гила на руки и перенес на свою кровать. Хрупкое, мальчишеское тело оказалось удивительно легким. Оз бы никогда не назвал себя силачом, но, может, потому, что Гил был младше, ему этот порыв стоил минимальных усилий. Оказавшись на хозяйской кровати, Гил удивленно округлил глаза. Но промолчал. Казалось, он боится спугнуть момент, когда Оз так близок… Безариус сел рядом с Гилбертом и расстегнул рубашку слуги, Гил резко сел на постели и рубашка соскользнула с его плеч.  
\- Оз, зачем ты это делаешь? Я… я недостоин… правда… - наконец, из глаз Гила протянулись по щекам нити слез. Что ж, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Оз даже не предполагал, он был уверен, что Гил обязательно разревется в такой момент. Но он твердо решил не позволить испортить всё ни ему, ни себе…  
\- Гил, хватит нести чепуху, - коварно усмехнулся Оз, - если не можешь сказать ничего серьезного, лучше… помолчи…  
Произнеся последнее слово на тон ниже, чем всю фразу, Оз мягко опустил Гила обратно на подушку и аккуратно, словно боясь отпугнуть парня, накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй получился чересчур легким, едва ощутимым, но Озу даже того хватило, чтобы ощутить вкус губ Гила. Возбуждение в нем всё нарастало, что грозило Гилберту куда большим, чем просто поцелуй. Не отрываясь от губ слуги, Безариус расстегнул пуговицы и манжеты на собственной рубашке и отправил её на пол. Ему хотелось ощутить ближе… Удивление на лице Гила уступило место страху. Он начинал понимать, что именно делает Оз. Но не требовал прекратить, не отталкивал и не пытался выбраться из-под Оза. А значит, не был против. Когда их кожа соприкоснулась, Гил снова вздрогнул и обхватил плечи молодого господина, словно ища поддержки. Оз продолжил исследовать тело Гилберта. Запястья, пальцы, плечи, ключицы… Он легко касался кожи темноволосого мальчика, словно пытаясь запомнить её на ощупь. Гил шумно дышал. Когда Оз наклонился и прикусил кожу на его плече, парень прикрыл глаза, испуганно выдохнув. Однако всё так же не сопротивлялся. Видимо, Гил принял свою участь и даже был рад ей. Насколько можно было назвать радостью его глубокие вздохи и дрожь ресниц, то, как сжимались его пальцы, как ногти легонько царапали кожу на спине Оза, пока он покусывал кожу на шее и ключицах Гила. Вскоре блондин ощутил, как затвердел бугорок, упиравшийся в него пониже пояса. Его пальцы скользнули вниз, ласково оглаживая контуры эрекции Гилберта, на губах промелькнула довольная улыбка. Гил залился краской так густо, что ему позавидовал бы любой томат на грядке миссис Кейт. Он повернул голову набок, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Оза и вообще делать вид, что он не понимает, что это значит. Оз покачал головой, очередной раз поражаясь стеснительности Гила. Решительным движением он начал стаскивать со своего слуги брюки. Тут уже Гилберт не выдержал.  
\- Не надо… Пожалуйста… Тебе не следует делать подобные вещи со мной.  
В его голосе не было неприязни или твердого отказа. Одно сплошное смущение и неуверенность. Слишком мало, чтобы остановить Оза, наконец решившегося и зашедшего так далеко.  
\- Почему? Тебе неприятно?  
\- Ну…  
Гил замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Он наверняка соврал бы, сказав, что ему не нравится то, что делал с ним Оз. Мальчик не мог придумать ни одного возражения, которое прозвучало бы уверено и однозначно.  
\- Значит следует, - Оз победно улыбнулся, окончательно обнажая Гила.  
Тот лишь ойкнул и сжался, стесняясь своей наготы. Оз не позволил ему долго задумываться над этим, снова целуя и на этот раз чувственнее. Его пальцы скользнули в кудри Гила, приподнимая его голову и не позволяя отстраниться, пока Оз старательно повторял всё, что читал в книгах, надеясь, что таким и должен быть настоящий поцелуй. Опыта у него не было практически никакого, если не считать парочки девиц, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться. Гил даже начал отвечать, не сразу, неправильно, сбивчиво, но отчаянно искренне. Когда Оз отстранился, Гилберт уже не выглядел таким перепуганным. Наоборот, в его глазах застыла решительность, его дыхание ещё не восстановилось после длительного поцелуя и грудь быстро вздымалась. Похоже, он был готов идти с Озом до конца. Куда бы тот его ни вел. Вниз…  
В голове Оза словно тренькнул колокольчик и сами собой откуда-то всплыли слова.  
Вниз.… Вниз по кроличьей норе… Вслед за белым кроликом…  
Он не помнил, откуда взял эту фразу, да и ему было точно не до того. Ладонь скользила по бокам и узким бедрам Гила. Он коснулся языком груди Гила и прикусил его сосок. Темноволосый издал нечто среднее между вздохом и жалобным писком и слегка выгнулся под Озом. То, что должно было быть дальше Оз представлял очень смутно, хотя знал наверняка. Он сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок волнения и осторожно, мягко развел ладонями колени Гила. Тот испытал новую волну смущения, но послушно позволил своему господину вплотную к нему придвинуться, располагаясь между его бедер. Оз облизал два пальца и, немного помешкав, ввел один в Гила, придерживая его другой рукой за поясницу. Гилберт широко распахнул глаза и дернулся, инстинктивно пытаясь отпрянуть от странного, пока ещё неприятного ощущения.  
\- Тише… Потерпи… - Оз наклонился и поцеловал сомкнутые губы Гилберта, не зная чем ещё его успокоить.  
Казалось, Гилу стало даже стыдно за свой бездумный рывок и он молча кивнул, попытавшись расслабиться. Когда Оз ощутил, что Гилберт уже не сжимается так испуганно, как первое время, он добавил к первому пальцу второй и продолжил подготавливать его уже тщательнее. Гил поежился, но, похоже, ему уже не было неприятно. Вскоре он даже начал легонько двигать бедрами, стараясь сильнее насадиться на пальцы Оза. Его дыхание стало глубже и ровнее, а вздохи уже были вовсе не болезненными. Оз с удовольствием отметил, как Гил красив с полуприкрытыми от удовольствия глазами. Безариус не мог долго терпеть, как от присущей ему от природы нетерпеливости, так и напрягаясь от уже очень ощутимого возбуждения. Он приспустил свои брюки, а немного поколебавшись, сбросил их вовсе и навис над Гилом, чуть приподнимая того за поясницу. Гил без слов понял, что ему нужно делать и сильнее развел колени, цепляясь пальцами за ажурные простыни. На миг он заглянул в глаза Оза и тот удивленно отметил, какая уверенность наполнила взгляд его вечно смущенного Гила, сейчас в них была невероятная глубина и тепло. Оз выдохнул и, наконец, вошел в Гилберта, медленно и постепенно, стараясь причинить тому по возможности минимум болезненных ощущений, но, конечно же, не смог. Гилберт обладал явно повышенной чувствительностью от природы, как к эмоциональному воздействию, так и к физическому. Глубина в его глазах заполнилась болью, а тело напряглось, тем самым только усложняя всё. По алым щекам снова заскользили слезы, на этот раз - боли. Оз замер, склонив голову и упершись лбом в грудь Гила. Но буквально через миг он ощутил, как парень расслабляется, его золотистые волосы на затылке мягко поглаживала рука Гилберта. Оз поднял взгляд и увидел всё то же тепло в желтых глазах и слегка надломленную болью улыбку. Но всё же улыбку.  
\- Продолжай, Оз… Пожалуйста… - Прошептал Гил пересохшими губами.  
Его господин тут же поспешил выполнить просьбу, до конца входя в Гилберта. Тот резко выдохнул и выгнулся. Оз прекрасно понимал, что для Гила это было слишком… Долго он точно не продержится. Он медленно начал двигаться, следуя чисто инстинктивным побуждениям, стараясь не спешить. Возможно, Гил решил доставить своему господину это удовольствие во что бы то ни стало… Но сам Оз рассчитывал на то, что он будет не единственным, кому понравится этот вечер. Уже спустя несколько толчков, руки Гила снова обвили шею Оза, притягивая его ближе, его колени сжимали бока Безариуса, всем своим существом Гилберт показывал намерение впустить Оза в себя как можно глубже, ощутить всё как можно ярче. И Оз точно был не в силах сдержаться. Ввиду полного отсутствия опыта, Гил сжимался порой так, что Оз едва не завершал начатое в самый неподходящий момент. Не так. Не сразу. Толчок за толчком Оз всё ускорял темп, а Гил дышал всё чаще и поверхностнее.  
\- Ты… как? – Только и смог выдохнуть Оз, заметив, что Гил снова прикрыл глаза и как-то расслабился.  
\- Хорошо… - послышалось в ответ.  
И судя по тону сказанного, Гилу было действительно… хорошо. Он слегка выгибался каждый раз когда Оз входил в него, его кудри намокли и прилипли ко лбу, тело блестело от капелек пота. Оз находил это красивым. Он не знал точно почему, но ему очень нравилось видеть Гила таким. И вот, они уже слились в едином движении, которое задавал Оз и уверенно завершал Гил, подаваясь навстречу, тонкие пальцы Гила цеплялись за спину Оза, а вздохи были всё отчетливее. Вспышка удовольствия пришла как-то неожиданно для Безариуса, он резко погрузился в Гилберта, прижимаясь к нему и чувствуя, как тот отвечает таким же неожиданным порывом и как тепло разливается по животу. Через несколько минут они уже лежали рядом, накрывшись одеялом и тяжело дыша. Сквозь распахнутое окно уже доносились трели сверчков и легкий запах ночных цветов, которые распускаются позже всех. Алый закат почти догорел. Кому-то следовало первым идти в душ, кому-то – убирать последствия столь бурно нахлынувшей страсти в виде разбросанной по полу одежды. Но Оз всё так же не мог оторваться от бездны желтых глаз, всё так же гладил темные мягкие кудри, а Гил всё так же смущенно смотрел на своего господина, запоминая каждое его движение. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются…


End file.
